Sunset
by qunnyv19
Summary: Ini kejutan; Annie tersenyum. Annie tertawa. Annie bahagia. Dan dia menangis. /"Berth—" "—Annie."/ Mind to RnR? C;


**SUNSET**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin by **H**ajime **I**sayama  
**S**unset by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 01.10.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**B**ertholdt **H**. & **A**nnie **L**.

**G**enre: **D**rama & **A**ngst  
**R**ated: **T  
WARNING: AU, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Mau?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa itu?"

Si pemuda tertawa renyah. Dia membolak-balikkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya, melemparnya, lalu kembali menangkapnya. Annie menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini? Ini koin, Annie."

Annie menatapnya malas.

"Aku bertanya apa-yang-kau-lakukan, bukan apa-yang-kau-pegang, Bertholdt."

"Aku lempar tangkap dengan koin," ujar Bertholdt tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia lalu melakukan kegiatan itu lagi. "Hei, Annie—"

"Lalu kenapa kau menawarkan benda itu kepadaku?" potong Annie cepat.

"Habis aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan," sahut Bertholdt dengan juju. Annie mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak peduli.

Mereka dirayapi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Keheningan alam di hadapan mereka memang sulit dilewati—danau cantik nan jernih yang luas, beberapa anak-anak memutuskan untuk bermain di sana—pepohonan rindang yang menawan, serta rerumputan segar yang menjadi penyejuk mata.

"Annie."

"Apa?"

Bertholdt memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, karena sudah terlanjut terpesona dengan kumpulan ikan yang tadi melompat di hadapannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membawa dedaunan yang berjatuhan di depan mata—mengingat ini musim gugur.

"Hei, apa yang tadi mau kaukatakan?"

Bertholdt merangkul pundak Annie secara tiba-tiba. Annie yang sedang duduk dengan berselonjoran kaki di atas rerumputan itu terlonjak kaget dan spontan langsung berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu?!" tanya Annie dengan nada yang ketus. Bertholdt menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehe, maaf."

Sekitar 15 detik kemudian, Annie memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Bertholdt tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, aku akan marah."

"Err—oke."

Bertholdt memutuskan untuk diam. Sialan, batinnya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan di pinggir danau seperti ini, bersama gadis yang dia sayangi—ugh. Ide itu terlintas saja di benaknya, dan anehnya—atau hebatnya—Annie menyetujui itu kemarin malam. Dan ketika hari ini sudah tiba, kenapa malah canggung seperti ini?

Bertholdt melirik Annie sambil memainkan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya Annie yang sedang mencabuti rerumputan—entahlah. Sepertinya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Berth—"

"—Annie."

Mereka memanggil secara bersamaan. Entah ikatan batin atau—oh, entahlah. Bertholdt nyengir dan Annie memasang wajah datar.

"_Ladies first_."

"Hmm." Annie memandang lurus-lurus kea rah danau yang airnya bercipratan ke sana kemari. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Bertholdt menopang dagu dan memutuskan untuk ikut menatap ke arah danau yang airnya jernih itu.

"Mau menyelam?"

Annie langsung mendorong Bertholdt sampai terpental sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter.

"H—hei!"

"Kalau aku menyelam dan nanti basah, aku mau pakai apa, bodoh?"

"Tidak usah pakai baju."

Annie men-_deathglare_ Bertholdt. Bertholdt nyengir lagi. Bertholdt menggeser dirinya sendiri supaya kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kau bawa kamera?"

"Hmm." Annie meraba-raba pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dia tersenyum kecil—atau itu memang bisa disebut sebagai senyuman. Senyum pertama yang dia keluarkan hari itu.

"Bawa."

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto?"

"Narsis sekali."

Tapi akhirnya Annie menuruti juga saran Bertholdt yang satu itu. Terkadang Annie yang memotret Bertholdt, terkadang Bertholdt yang memotret Annie, atau mereka foto berdua dengan berbagai pose. Setelah selesai sesi pemotretan itu, Annie memilih-milih foto mana yang akan disimpan dan mana yang akan dihapus.

"Annie."

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seantusias ini."

Gerakan Annie langsung terhenti. Hatinya tertohok. Kamera terlepas dari tangannya, dan segera ditangkap oleh Bertholdt. Bertholdt membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia merasa salah bicara.

"Antusias … maksudnya?"

Bertholdt mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, lagi.

"_Yeah_, aku kira kau bosan denganku di sini. Kau kan orangnya pendiam dan suka menyendiri, tiba-tiba diajak ke sini olehku, dan mungkin aku terlalu bawel hari ini—"

"Aku suka hari ini," potong Annie. Dia langsung merebut kamera yang berada di tangan Bertholdt yang panjang.

Setelah kamera berada di tangannya, buru-buru dia kembali melihat-lihat isi kamera. Berthold melihat sekilas—entahlah. Atau penglihatannya yang tidak normal hari ini?

Bertholdt melihat wajah Annie memerah.

Bertholdt memutuskan untuk menyimpan kesenangannya sendiri dan tersenyum diam-diam. Lalu dia melipat kedua tangan di kepala dan tiduran di atas rerumputan. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan meniup rambutnya.

"Hei, Bertholdt. Kau tidak bersama Reiner hari ini?"

Bertholdt menggeleng sembari memainkan koin yang berada di tangannya. Mengulangi 'permainan' yang dia lakukan pada awal ke sini tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bertholdt melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh, sore hari. _Well_, sudah cukup lama dia dan Annie di sini. Padahal tidak terasa sama sekali mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di tempat ini.

"Sudah selesai."

Annie memasukkan kameranya ke saku celananya kembali, lalu menatap Bertholdt yang ketiduran dengan wajah melongo.

Annie tertawa geli. Tergesa, dia kembali mengeluarkan kamera yang baru saja dia masukkan untuk memotret Bertholdt dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Akhirnya setelah puas dengan apa yang dia potret barusan, Annie memutuskan untuk tiduran di perut Bertholdt sembari menatap langit senja. Anehnya, dia tidak merasa bosan lagi.

Bertholdt membuka sepasang matanya—mungkin dia merasakan suatu beban di perutnya. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Annie terbaring di perutnya dengan nyaman.

Lengan kanannya bergerak tanpa diminta, lalu mengelus rambut pirang yang diikat itu. Annie memejamkan matanya. Tidak memberikan penolakan sama sekali, tapi dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

Cukup. Tidak perlu kata-kata romantis, bergandengan tangan, apalagi ciuman ganas. Mereka berdua butuh waktu berdua untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain. Mereka hanya butuh kasih sayang dan cinta dalam diri masing-masing.

Kalau saja Annie tahu, jika Bertholdt sedang merasakan detak jantung yang tak karuan dalam tubuhnya. Kalau saja Bertholdt tahu, jika Annie sedang merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya.

Annie menyimpulkan kalau ini menyenangkan dan dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata lebih lama lagi.

Suara-suara burung bersahutan, menjadi harmonisasi tersendiri bagi mereka. Bau rerumputan, daun-daun jatuh, angin sepoi-sepoi … serta bunyi kecipak air danau yang alami adalah hal terindah yang pernah mereka alami.

Sampai saat ini.

"Annie, lihat di atasmu."

Annie membuka matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke matanya, mengerjapkan mata sebentar, dan melihat ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Bertholdt.

_Sunset_.

Warnanya indah. Jingga kemerahan diiringi dengan sebuah genggaman tangan dari seorang pemuda yang kausayangi.

Annie bangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan duduk menatap _sunset_ itu lebih lama. Bertholdt menyusul untuk duduk di sebelah Annie.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung," kata Annie. "Ternyata memang indah seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan."

Bertholdt merangkul Annie sekali lagi, dan Annie tidak marah. Annie malah menggenggam tangan Bertholdt lebih erat.

"Annie?"

"Ya?"

Bertholdt mencium kening Annie tanpa ragu-ragu. Annie kaget sepersekian detik.

"Aku menyayangimu."

**-oOo-**

_Mata itu memandangnya dalam-dalam,  
seakan menghisapnya ke dalam sana dan menjauhi realita yang ada,  
dan menyerap seluruh keindahan sekaligus emosi yang menyelam. _

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
Merekalah dua insan yang sedang diberitahu jika mereka sedang …  
jatuh cinta._

**-oOo-**

Aku juga menyayangimu."

Sayangnya, ungkapan itu terlambat untuk diucapkan. Dia menatap _sunset_ itu dengan tatapan menerawang dan menggenggam erat sebuah foto.

"Aku juga …"

Suara gadis bermata biru itu semakin parau. Kini dia mengalihkan pandangan dari _sunset_ ke danau yang cantik nan jernih sampai sekarang.

Adalah bodohnya dia, ketika Bertholdt mengucapkan kata-kata 'aku menyayangimu' dua tahun yang lalu, tidak dia balas dengan pernyataan yang sama, tetapi hanya diam dan mencium pipinya.

Lalu, siapa yang patut disalahkan sekarang?

Annie meremas foto yang berada di genggamannya.

"… menyayangimu."

Suara itu hampir tidak terdengar, tertelan suara angin yang berembus kencang. Pemuda berperawakan gagah di belakang Annie menatapnya khawatir.

"Annie, kita harus segera pergi sekarang. Kita sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi makamnya hari ini, 'kan?"

Annie mengangguk pelan.

"Bertholdt … kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mengidap penyakit?"

Tapi bisikan tersebut sia-sia. Hanya suara kicauan burung yang menyahut suara sendu itu.

"Ayo."

…

Annie berdiri dan menatap foto yang sudah lecek tersebut. Dia dan Bertholdt, tersenyum di bawah mentari dengan danau sebagai latar belakang.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**


End file.
